Beautiful Boys
by Nagone
Summary: Beauty hardly ever is skin deep.


Beautiful Boys

By Nagone

Pairing: Axel and Roxas

Summary: Beauty hardly ever is skin deep.

Genre: Romance

Type: Yaoi

Style: One Shot

Dedication: This fanfic was made, special request, by my friend Liz. I really enjoyed writing this for her, and it was a joy to write about two of my most celebrated characters. Thank you Liz for requesting that I write for you and also for paying me (Eep, first time!) for my work. I'm happy just simply writing, but you made the fact that I write feel like more than just words. For that, I'm thankful. Thanks to Liz, I was able to fund my Gravitation collection.

* * *

To say they didn't love the pain of not having a heart was simply an oxymoron.

That thought ran through Roxas's head as sharp teeth pierced his shoulder. He gasped and pressed up against the door, a sharp shot of pleasure and pain rushing down his spine like a fierce chill. "Axel," he crooned, pressing his hips against the taller, red haired male. He gasped and took in a sharp breath as he was shoved into the shower, water tumbling down on him. His hair slowly deflated, the gel instantly dissolving like spun sugar betwixt a child's lips.

Axel stepped in, his hair flowing down to his shoulders. Green eyed sparked light emeralds struck by light, and Roxas shivered, amazed by the beauty around him. It seemed like the water was rising in temperature, and for a moment, Roxas wondered if it was Axel that was doing it. The fire starter wasn't above heating anything up when it came to getting and giving pleasure, especially with Roxas.

"Roxas," Axel whispered, shifting his teeth up and over to Roxas' ear. The younger boy shifted, the floor slick and slippery from the cascade of warmth flowing from the shower head. Roxas shifted again, pressing his hips to Axel's. Both men screamed silently, sensual twists and turns erupting from their bodies. It was never like this when they were with everyone else. They shared a few "buddy-buddy" pats and joked around and talked about sex as any teenage boys should, but alone, there were no words to be said, no act to put on, no gawky grace. To Roxas, the moments right now were right. His gawky form was sensual and graceful and he floated like a butterfly into Axel's arms,

Axel broke Roxas's thoughts by a kiss. It was smooth and silky, like milk chocolate. Roxas let Axel take control, allowing his lips to be nibbled and chewed and for his tongue to be coaxed out of his pert, bruised, pink pearl lips. He allowed for Axel to kiss down his body slowly, languidly, and for him to pop a nipple into his mouth and make him nearly slip to the floor. Roxas bucked against Axel as he kissed down his left thigh, chewing and chomping and nipping and sampling the pure, milk white flesh. Axel smiled into the side of Roxas's thigh, eyes on the prize in front of him.

"Axel," Roxas cried, thrusting his hips out towards Axel. Axel smirked, his eyes glinting like a cat's, and he kissed up to the blonde's hip, gently shifting until he was in front of Roxas's glistening member. It seemed to glow, and it glowed even more as Axel licked a line down the underside, tracing the long rope of a vein that throbbed there. Roxas hissed, his body rolling forward in ripples as Axel opened his mouth and sucked him inside. Axel placed his. It was hot and wet, almost as hot and wet as the shower. The water seemed to pound on him, driving the blood under his skin to a boil. "Axel," he whimpered, urging Axel to speed up. Axel released his grip on Roxas's hips, allowing Roxas to thrust forward. He arched, body snapping and bending and curving like art as he climaxed hard and rough, shaking and expelling hot ropes of his essence down the fire starter's throat. Axel parted his lip, a silently moan emptying from them.

"Roxas," he muttered, hot and slick and waiting to enter the boy. Roxas spread his legs, allowing Axel to grip his bottom and slide him up the wall. Roxas opened his ice blue eyes at that point and connected his gaze with Axel, shifted his hand down the to fiery hot member just under him, and slowly allowed himself to slide down onto it. Axel hissed, and the silence of the art was broken.

They were beautiful boys, writhing and thrusting and grinding and moaning. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck in fear of sliding down the wall as Axel thrusted deep and true into Roxas, striking deeper and harder and oh so_ languidly _ into all the places that Roxas wanted him to be. Roxas felt full, like he had eaten a lovely feast, and cried out, tossing his hips both forward and down as Axel took his member into his hands and begin stroking it in time to his thrusts.

They had long since stopped looking like art. This was raw, the truth of the world and how everyone wanted to touch. Roxas's back was bruised and he was riddled with bite marks. Axel's lip were bruised and he was grunting like an animal. It didn't take long for the deed to be done, and with thirteen strikes against Roxas's prostrate and eight strokes of his twitching member, Axel had brought the blonde to completion, gasping and keening and moaning as Roxas constricted around him in the heat of his orgasm, milking Axel for all he had. They cried each other name, meshing together somehow more powerful than ever before.

"Roxas..."

"Axel..."

There were no words else to be said. There was no need to say the classic "I love you" because it was there. Screw if they didn't have hearts. Sex like that, love making like that, was real, no matter if you were real or not to someone. The taste of each other echoed in their mouth for a moment as Axel dried them bother, carrying Roxas back into his room. They simply smiled at each other as Roxas curled up like a kitten next to Axel. Axel simply embraced the boy and held him tightly, never letting him go. Roxas soon parted his lips, voice hoarse from screaming. Axel parted kiss- bruised lips, words falling onto his lips. And all they could say was one simple thing:

"Beautiful."


End file.
